The Night of Passion
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: NC- 17 This was previously published in script format. I've corrected the format. It's what really happened the night of the blackout for a Fan's perspective


**The Night Of Passion**

This is a re-post. The original was in script format and I was told off for that.

About the fic - What really happened the night Jake was conceived ? It's a topic that has been argued by lovers and haters of the couple alike. I have debated with my fellow Liason fans many times about, the different pieces of furniture and the number of times Liason made love that night. I decided to write a one shot fanfic from Jason's POV to explain how I thought their night progressed. I've also included a little AR argument between Jason and Sam, where after she badmouths Elizabeth he sets her straight on exactly what happened between them, and leaves her in no doubt he doesn't regret it and she is not to blame Elizabeth for any of it. I hope you enjoy.

As usual I don't own the characters in the story ABC does.

**The Penthouse**

Jason walked through the Penthouse door, closing it with his foot and dumping the contents of his pockets on the desk. He reached behind his back and retrieved the gun tucked in the back of his jeans to place it on the desk. He stopped and braced both hands against the desk as he tried to stop the images running rampant through his mind. But it didn't work. He turned his head slightly to glance at the couch in the middle of the penthouse living room. Immediately an image of Elizabeth curled upon that very same couch, slumbering naked, with only an afghan to cover her body, popped in to his head and invaded his vision. Damn, he thought to himself with a smile, it had been a week would he ever look at the couch again and not see a naked Elizabeth reclining there? Was it just because he'd spoken to her on the docks earlier? Not if he was honest with himself. He knew it was more than just talking to her on the docks and realizing that they were still in sync, if only about the night they spent together. No regrets from either of them, and both honestly admitting they had made a choice to be together. There was no use reliving any of the night because despite the incredible time they'd had Elizabeth told him categorically that it would never happen again. It had stung at the time, but he silently swallowed the hurt he'd felt at her words and just as silently promised himself to make the night last as long as he possibly could.

Nothing in their conversation on the docks had hinted that she had changed her mind about any more such nights for them, so what was the point in torturing himself and reliving the night over and over again? He wasn't sure how to stop it. It still amazed him that Elizabeth's instinct to go to him in friendship and for comfort had also turned out to be the very moment he needed her most. For one night their lives were in sync. He'd told Sam about sleeping with Elizabeth, only because she had been honest with him about Rick. He had seen no reason to lie to Sam, because he wasn't ashamed or even guilty, about his night with Elizabeth. Sam's reaction was one of shock initially but as the week wore on, he'd felt the subtle changes in Sam's attitude towards Elizabeth. He still found it difficult to look at Sam and not feel disgust. It was an uncomfortable feeling considering not long ago he felt he could never love anyone the way he loved Sam.

He felt no discomfort when he allowed himself to think of Elizabeth, only a sense of pride that he'd been the one to comfort her and put a smile on her beautiful face.

Their night together was something that he had wished for and dreamed of at different times over the years. It wasn't a dream or a wish anymore it had happened and it was firmly ingrained in his memory. That night hadn't just been about sex either, they had talked openly about their past, their present and the future. He had allowed to himself to touch, hold, kiss and make love to Elizabeth the way he'd always wanted to. Finally they had slept in each others arms. The images, words and feelings were vivid and made him smile. The memory of what they'd shared invaded his mind without warning and at occasionally inappropriate times.

When he'd opened the Penthouse door to Elizabeth the day after the blackout, he couldn't help but smile. Was he remembering her or was she really there? When she spoke he could no more have stopped the smile on his face from appearing, as stop breathing. Jason had received two blows to his heart and ego in the space of 24hours. Firstly, when Elizabeth told him they could only have one night together and the second when she had arrived to tell him that day, she was keeping their night together a secret from Lucky. Jason wanted her to tell him, he wanted it out in the open. He wanted to rub it in Lucky's face that once again when Lucky was too self absorbed to be the man he should be for Elizabeth, Jason had stepped up. He tried not to be hurt, because after all Elizabeth was just protecting Lucky like she always did, but he felt it anyway. Then he heard the words "our night together as amazing as it was" pass her lips. All hurt evaporated. The only thing Jason cared to focus on was that Elizabeth didn't regret coming to him or being with him, and that she felt it was as amazing as he did. All the rest paled in to insignificance. She was having a tough time but during their conversation on the docks earlier she had reaffirmed that she didn't regret their night together.

That was where his head was at, full of thoughts of Elizabeth, when he heard the key in the door of the Penthouse. He looked up from the couch and saw Sam slip in the door. He could tell she was tense and knew they were in for yet another argument about how their relationship had deteriorated and who was to blame. He wasn't in the mood, lately Sam had seemed to forget that not only were they not together as a couple anymore but that she had also slept with someone that night. It had become all about Jason and Elizabeth and their so called betrayal of her. He didn't want to hear yet again how Elizabeth had manipulated him, that she had waited for an opportunity to come between them, that Elizabeth had no right to come to Jason or that it was all too much for Sam to get past. He just didn't want to hear Sam say bad things about Elizabeth. It wouldn't change what happened or how he felt about anything.

"Is this a bad time Jason?" she asked from just inside the door.

"No"

"Does it bother you that I used my key and just let myself in?" she took s step closer and stopped.

"Ah no. I'm just not sure why you would want to." Jason's replied.

"Um well I'm just not doing so good Jason and I thought maybe we should talk" she took another step closer to him.

"You think that will help?" he asked unable to hide the disinterest in his voice.

"I don't know. But I need something Jason, I just need to understand" she moved to take a seat perched on the arm of the couch. Jason sighed he knew what was coming, he felt the automatic stone cold persona invade him and he began to shut down. When Jason wasn't forthcoming with a question or a reply Sam's control snapped. "Say something Jason, anything" she shouted.

"What would you like me to say Sam?" he asked his tone still disinterested.

"OH GOD I don't know! That you hate me. That I disgust you. That you want to be with Elizabeth. That you don't want to be with her, but you DO want to be with me. That you regret having sex with her. That you regret dumping me and spitting on us." Sam punctuated each bitter question with a wave of her hand.

Jason latched on to the one thing that penetrated his brain in Sam's outburst "Elizabeth doesn't want to be with me she's trying to make things work with Lucky."

Stunned and annoyed at Jason's information Sam was silent momentarily before she continued yelling "She doesn't want to be with you? Then what the hell did she come here for Jason? She had no right Jason, no right to sleep with you at all."

"We had every right Sam. She felt her marriage was over and you and I aren't together, so there was nothing stopping us." he reminded her.

"Nothing stopping you." she repeated insulted "Right. Tell me did she know that you'd seen me and Rick?"

Jason's reaction to the name was physical he felt sick and stood to pace around the furniture. As he rounded the back of his couch an image of Elizabeth naked, writhing underneath him on the floor, popped in to his mind and he stopped abruptly.

_Flashback _

_He'd been fighting his arousal since Elizabeth sat down next to him on the couch and told him her marriage was over. He'd walked over to the balcony in an effort to put some space between them, and try and control that arousal, but she had followed him to continue their discussion. He was fighting a loosing battle and was just intoxicated enough by Elizabeth to decide he didn't want to fight it anymore. She'd turned and walked back into the room and he'd followed close behind, now not wanting any space between them. He moved closer wanting to reach out and hold her but then she raised her lipid sapphire blue eyes to his and admitted "I don't think you ever knew just how much I fell in love with you"_

_Jason was stunned at the admission. He was also overwhelmed and he had wanted to reply "No I never knew, but I wish I did", but didn't. He was no good with words. He'd always made a mess of things between them when he tried to explain things to her like his feelings. No way in hell was he going to screw things up with words this time. His breathing had quickened and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead and between his shoulder blades. He could have blamed it on the heat and lack of air conditioning, but he knew it was because not only was he attracted to Elizabeth he was completely turned on and undone by that admission. From that point on there was no stopping him, he wanted her. He made no attempt to control or even hide his arousal from her. He let Elizabeth see it in his eyes. Elizabeth was here raw from having her heart and soul trampled on by her husband. She had opened to him and it was his chance to show her not only how truly beautiful she was to him, but what she had meant to him over the years. He'd stopped her with a gentle, but firm hand, on her arm as she'd started to turn away from him. He didn't ease his grip until she had turned back to face him fully and looked into his eyes. Her own arousal was evident in her beautiful blue gaze. But he could also see she needed him as much as he needed her. He allowed himself to touch her. Gently with his fingertips he slid his hand slowly up her arm, feeling her warm velvety skin, further up to the nape of her neck into her hair, feeling for the clip that held it. He pulled the clip out, dropping it to the floor, and watched as her hair tumbled free. She was just so beautiful and he was fascinated by her mouth. He focused on her lips, licking his own and moving in to kiss her. Elizabeth closed the gap as she took his face in her hands, pulling him forward in a mind numbing kiss. His fingers found the buttons of her top and ripped them open as her hand urged him to drag it off her body. They continued to kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck tugging at his t-shirt, and he let go of her long enough to help her remove it. He pulled her hard against him wrapping his arms around her body again. Elizabeth's lips were amazing he'd always found himself staring at them wanting to lick them. He didn't think he just slowly lowered her to the floor as they kissed. Elizabeth's amazing lips, making love to his own mouth. As he laid her on the floor, he hovered over her not allowing his weight to press on her and had a momentary pang of guilt, he should carry her to a bed. But he couldn't bear to wait or risk her changing her mind. Then there was no more thinking as he felt her hands pull him closer and then slide from his waist, to slip between them and find the fastenings on his jeans. She moaned as she slipped fingers inside his waistband and used her thumbs to release the button and the zipper gave way as she ripped them open. Jason sat back on his knees, his eyes never leaving hers, and reached behind him to remove first his shoes and then her own. Elizabeth fumbled with the fastening of her own jeans, as she watched Jason remove his jeans and boxer briefs. She watched Jason, completely naked and fully aroused, the sight made Elizabeth smile in anticipation. Jason returned her smile as he slowly ran his hands from her bare feet up her jean clad legs to help her undo her jeans. Elizabeth's hands slid up his arms to caress his shoulders as her slowly tugged her jeans and panties down her legs, she laid back and rested on her elbows to assist him. She raised first her left knee, allowing him to free her leg, before lowering it to rest pressed against his muscled thigh. She then raised her right knee as he removed her jeans and panties completely and threw them over his shoulder toward the pool table. Instead of lowering her right leg as she had done her left, she raised it to rest her foot on his shoulder, smiling. Jason literally growled in anticipation and lowered himself back down toward her wrapping his muscled arm around her thigh to hold it high, forcing her hips to tilt towards him. Only then did his eyes leave hers to look down at her beautiful body. Jason moaned, turning his head and rested his lips along the inside of her thigh and continuing to kiss a trail along her thigh, tantalizingly close to her center. He traced his finger down her slit, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. Immediately Elizabeth's hands went to Jason's head digging into his hair and forcing him to look up at her, slowly she raised her self up off her elbows to a half sitting position as she tugged him toward her. _

"_Jason, not that" she begged._

_But he wanted to, and told her "Elizabeth you're so wet, I want to taste you"_

_Elizabeth removed one hand from his hair and moving it between their bodies her hand trailing a path over the clenched muscles of his stomach to wrap firmly around his erection._

"_Jason! Not this time. Please I just want to feel you inside me. I need that" she confessed._

_Jason could never say No to Elizabeth. Loving the feeling of his erection firmly encased in her small hand, Jason gave in as she guided him to her wet center. Jason slowly slid his body upwards pushing he back down as he rested his weight on her, running his hand along her thigh until he found her ankle. He bent her leg so that it wrapped around his waist, as he slowly entered her. Momentarily he stilled to enjoy the feeling of her tight inner muscles gripping him. _

"_God Jason you feel so good." she told him._

_His only response was the one he'd known since the day he met her at Jakes "You're perfect"_

_She grabbed his faced pressing her open mouth to his, her tongue darting in to his mouth to find his, as she thrust her hips towards him taking him deeper inside her. That was Jason's undoing, he moaned at the pleasure and started to move, thrusting into her. Elizabeth ripped her mouth from his and moaned her encouragement to him, urging him to thrust faster, harder and deeper. Jason had yet to remove her camisole, so he pushed it up with one hand and latched on to her pert breast, the nipple rock hard as he suckled it. Jason could feel his orgasm building he knew he was close and momentarily worried that it was too quick. He tried to gain some control, to ease up and slow down, but felt Elizabeth tighten her legs around him in protest and sensed that Elizabeth was close too. _

_He raised his head slightly to watch her face. "Elizabeth"_

"_Yes oooh Yeess Jason don't stop I'm so close. _

_Jason felt Elizabeth's thighs quivering as she tightened her legs around his waist. Her orgasm started almost the same time as his own. Their bodies rocking together from the sheer force of it. Elizabeth's eye's met his as they came together, both crying out the other's name in pleasure, her inner muscles gripping his erection and milking him. _

_End Flashback_

Jason shook his head to try and re-focus on Sam's rantings. It was enough to cool the fire his memories had ignited. What had she asked him? Oh yes if Elizabeth had known about Sam and Rick.

"Yes she knew. I told her. Even in her own pain she could see that something was wrong with me and wanted to help me, just like I wanted to help her. It's what we do for each other."

"HELP? Nice word for adultery." Sam spat back.

Jason's head snapped up to glare at Sam, but she missed it for the warning it was and continued with her accusations"God she took advantage of you Jason, she manipulated you in to bed. She is nothing but a whore"

"Don't go there Sam. Don't start calling Elizabeth names you won't like how I respond." his warning was now clear. But she wasn't smart enough to heed it.

"What would you call a married woman who cheats on her husband? A saint? NO she's a whore" she declared forcefully.

Jason interrupted ready to fight back_ "_Well what does that make you?" he asked quietly, his anger gaining momentum.

But Sam continued as if she didn't hear his question "She's a whore who comes out smelling like a saintly rose. She should have been looking after her husband not crying to you." She grumbled in disgust.

"Tell me Sam how should I describe YOU?" Jason's tone low and menacing and this time Sam recognized it and recoiled.

"I'll admit it. I'm no better than Elizabeth. We both did vile disgusting things to get back at the men who had hurt us." she stated with ease.

Jason shook his head incredulously. "STOP. STOP IT…" his hand slicing through the air in aggravation "JUST STOP comparing what Elizabeth and I shared to what you did with Rick. There was nothing vile or disgusting about what I shared with Elizabeth that night. You had sex with Rick, a man you hate, who I hate. You let that slimy bastard put his hands on you. Your MOTHER'S HUSBAND, your sister's father. There are no words for how vile that is, and it doesn't matter why you did it, whether it was to hurt me or Alexis of even yourself."

"I know what I did. I live with it everyday, but you slept with Elizabeth, how is that any different? She's married Jason, married to a cop. The cops are your enemies." Sam cried.

"How is it different? Are you kidding me? It's different because I have known Elizabeth for years. She's more than my friend. She's saved my life and my sanity more times than I can count and what Lucky is to me or Elizabeth doesn't even factor in to this conversation." Jason was exasperated, annoyed and pissed. He just wanted her gone.

"Why don't you hate her? She was married to Rick, she slept with Rick." Sam whined.

"She never slept with or married Rick to get back at me, she thought she was in love with him at the time. I hated it but I never factored in to her marriage until it was over. " Jason slumped tired of the conversation. "Why are we even arguing about this? It's over. Elizabeth and I won't happen again."

For a moment Sam looked hopeful. "What's over? Are you and Elizabeth no longer friends? Are you saying you do regret sleeping with Elizabeth?

Jason placed both hands on the back of the couch flexing his muscles in order to gain control and not loose his temper. As he did so an image entered his mind.

_Flashback_

_Jason picked a naked Elizabeth off the floor and cradled her in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and pressed soft kisses to his neck. He'd tried to apologize for the floor, for being clumsy and so desperate to loose himself inside her he hadn't thought of her comfort. She shook her head, flashing him a totally satisfied smile as she kissed his lips. _

"_Jason it was exactly what I wanted and needed. It was perfect". He'd stopped, enjoying the sight of her, soft, satisfied and totally at ease with him. _

"_I thought so too" He admitted as he gently laid her on the couch, joining her to cover her body with his and started to make love to her once again._

_The first time on the floor had been quick, frantic and total abandonment. Everything he'd ever fantasized about Elizabeth. The second time on the couch, was totally different. The second time he'd taken his time. It was perfect and sweet and he'd marveled at the warmth and softness of her skin, at how totally giving she was with her body. He'd laid her down and joined her, Jason had only one thought on his mind, this time would be all about Elizabeth. At least that was how it started out, but in the end Elizabeth had made sure it was about both of them. He'd wanted to learn every inch of her body, to touch and kiss as he learned. Mostly he wanted to commit it to memory and to drive her out of her mind with pleasure. Jason had indulged in every fantasy he'd ever had about Elizabeth. She was his playground and she gave her body over to him completely. He kissed every inch of her body. He spent a satisfying amount of time with his face buried between her legs tasting her and bringing her to orgasm multiple times, until she begged to feel him inside her again. He was more than ready and he entered her and made slow sweet love to her until they both came together. Finally when she was limp and exhausted he'd rolled on to his back taking her with him to lay on top of him. They talked for a while. Elizabeth marveling that they could be so completely at ease with each other and Jason admitting everything he'd done to her he'd been fantasizing about since the first night at Jakes. Elizabeth had been shocked and turned on by the idea. _

"_Really Jason?" she paused while he nodded. "I never thought you would see me as anything more than your sad little muffin faced friend, Lucky's grieving girlfriend. I knew you cared about me but I guess Carly hit the mark with all her remarks. I never felt I was woman enough to turn your head or capture your interest, much less keep you interested." _

_Jason in turn was shocked "How could you think that Elizabeth? You must have known if that was remotely true that Carly wouldn't have felt threatened. I left partly to keep you and everyone else I loved safe but also because I had started to feel things that I thought I had no right feeling. I remembered what it was like with Robin after Stone. I was young and the fact that she still loved him and missed him didn't phase me one bit. At the time I felt I could love her enough and make up for any lack of feeling she had for me that still belonged to Stone. But with you I didn't want that I wanted you to feel everything for me nothing left over for Lucky. Which was selfish and completely wrong" he paused and decided to confess that she had been part of the reason he'd come home the first time "You know the first time I came home I was happy to help Emily but I had never stopped thinking about you, wondering if it was the right time to come home. I wanted to see you and see if you'd gotten over Lucky."_

"_Oh no Jason and I told you all that stuff about Lucky and how I felt about him" she'd gasped rubbing a regretful hand against his cheek, wishing she'd known._

"_Yeah he was a jerk and you still wanted him. So I did what I had to do and left again"_

"_Then you came back again and in a very short time turned my world upside down. I was a mess over you Jason. I wanted to be with you but I thought I was supposed to be with Lucky."_

"_I know. It hurt like hell and it was so frustrating. All those "almost kisses" Elizabeth" he groaned at the remembered frustration, smacking her lightly in reprimand on the derriere making her giggle "It was enough to make me crazy.. But I knew it was only a matter of time before you and Lucky ended" _

"_When you came back the last time the timing should have been right. But I was so screwed up and trying to show everyone I could make my own decisions and I didn't have to answer to anyone. I'm sorry Jason but I think you paid for all the crap Lucky put me through." she told him with regret._

"_Is it okay to tell you how much I hated Zander?" he mumbled._

"_Yes! But really there was no contest Jason it was always you, until you decided you wanted Courtney."_

_Jason winced and reacted as Elizabeth opened her legs swinging them down, she pushed up to a sitting position straddling Jason's hips. He could feel his erection swell and marveled that Elizabeth could arouse him so easily and so soon. _

"_I know! I hurt you and I never meant to but what happened with Courtney kind of snuck up on me and it was intense. She was easy to be with, she made herself available and there was no one else between us. Plus she was already part of the lifestyle I was convinced meant I was not good enough for you."_

_Elizabeth had felt his erection grow and wiggled to encourage it. Jason smiled and wondered what was to come next. Elizabeth braced herself against his chest raising her hips and impaling herself on his erection. Jason groaned in response "Oh man I hope I survive this night"_

_Elizabeth giggled and proceeded to move her hips, riding his erection. Jason's hands roamed her shoulders and arms, her breasts and her stomach to slide around her back. He loved the feeling of Elizabeth taking her pleasure from him and giving him his own in return. As the pleasure built for her and her movements increased in speed, he watched her face. Her beautiful eyes looking in to his, open for him to see her arousal, her lips full and soft. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and he caught a glimpse of her tongue. He placed firm hands on her back and tugged her downward, until her face was mere inches from his and then he caught her bottom lip in his own. She opened her mouth to kiss him and he sat up. The movement caused him to go deeper and he caught her moan in his mouth. Elizabeth maintained control and continued to pump her hips. He kissed her until they both came, only then breaking away to pant their fulfillment to each other. _

End Flashback

"JASON?" Sam shouted

Jason looked at her confused. What had she said? His mind was still lost in Elizabeth on the couch.

"Jason? Is that what you are trying to tell me that you regret having sex with Elizabeth? It's the only chance we have. If you regret it I may be able to get past it."

"That's good Sam." he was distracted by his thoughts and the tightening in his pants as he remembered Elizabeth's orgasm.

Sam gasped, even more hopeful, moving towards him. "Jason I can make it right. I just need you to tell me that you regret being with Elizabeth and you won't see her ever again."

He looked at her and confessed honestly "I can't do that Sam. I don't regret spending the night with Elizabeth." Deliberately confessing to something he hoped would shut her up for good. He was sick of Sam equating her sex session on the floor with Rick to his night of passion with Elizabeth. It was long past time she understood.

"Spending the NIGHT? She stayed the whole night?" Sam gasped.

"Yes Sam. I'm not normally one to kiss and tell but you need to understand what happened and stop comparing it to what you did." He paused "Elizabeth didn't seduce me, she didn't take advantage of me, she didn't get me drunk or manipulate me. She did none of the things that you and Carly have accused her of. She came here devastated, to talk to a friend. If anything I seduced her. This isn't the first time Lucky has cheated on her and she's caught him out. The last time she was just as devastated and convinced there was something wrong with her. That night she turned to me and I was more than willing to show her, that for a real man there was nothing wrong with her. It was something I'd wanted for a long time, but she changed her mind. There was NO WAY IN HELL I was going to let her change her mind this time. I needed her as much as she needed me."

Sam yelled interrupting him "YOU NEEDED HER BECAUSE I WASN'T HERE."

"NO I needed and wanted Elizabeth. No one else. It wasn't planned but I sure as hell wanted it. I saw my chance to be with Elizabeth, to comfort her and be the man Lucky always fails to be for her and I took it." he responded evenly.

Sam shook her head, incredulous at the words coming out of Jason's mouth. Something about the expression on her face snapped Jason's temper. She and Carly were both so smug in their opinions of Elizabeth yet he knew how wrong they both were. He walked towards Sam and something in his expression made her take a backward step. He was angry and looking menacing yet his eyes had turned to ice in a way Sam had never seen and when he spoke his voice was low almost a growl but it was strong and steady.

"You want to know the truth Sam? Do you want details? Will that give you a clue? Alright. I stalked her around the room Sam, when she tried to turn away from me I stopped her. I made her face me. I let her hair down, I seduced Elizabeth."

Sam had started to cry. Her anger had been crushed by that declaration, but she grasped at anything that would give her hope. She whispered. "You were drunk and hurt from what you saw me doing. You weren't thinking clearly"

Jason's next words were deliberately brutal, knowing that it was the only way to wake Sam up to the truth "I wasn't that drunk Sam, I was able to get it up 4 times that night and once the next morning." he admitted.

Sam looked shocked at his graphic description, which to Jason was laughable, and he grinned stifling the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Do you understand now? I tried to use language that someone like you who FUCKS HER STEP DADDY ON HER MOTHER'S LIVING ROOM FLOOR WOULD UNDERSTAND. Or maybe you would prefer to hear it the way I think of it? I made love to Elizabeth 4times that night and once the next morning." he enjoyed saying it, he didn't care that he sounded like he was gloating.

"4times? You can't be serious" she demanded.

"I'm perfectly serious." he told her with a smirk, knowing what was running through her mind.

"I don't believe you, you're just trying to hurt me." she stated thinking back and knowing not even in the beginning had Jason ever turned to her more than once in one night.

"I'm beyond hurting you Sam, I just want you to know the truth. Why I don't regret it and why I WILL NOT cut Elizabeth out of my life." he declared as he grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her closer gesturing to the floor behind the couch. If crushing her was what he needed to do to get her to stop bad mouthing Elizabeth, to understand how it was for him. He'd do it.

"The first time was on the floor here behind the couch, sounds as dirty as you and Rick right?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief not wanting the truth in the details. He continued "Well it wasn't. It was raw, passionate and totally desperate and to be honest I was scared if I tried to move her anywhere she'd come to her senses and stop me." he hissed at her. Sam gulped, hating the sound of his voice the smugness and satisfaction oozing out of him.

"After the first time, I knew she wouldn't leave so I picked her up, carried her to the couch and made love to her again. We talked about everything, our past and our friendship. When she tried to say she should leave I asked her stay the whole night with me. We made love again on the couch before I took her upstairs to bed. I couldn't sleep so eventually I woke her up to make love to her again. When we woke up in the morning I didn't want to talk, the one thing I couldn't stand to hear her say is that she regretted everything. But when I asked her, she said she didn't and I couldn't help myself I knew that was my last chance so I made love to her again." he finished with a satisfied smile.

Sam wrenched her arm free finally and sat down in shock. Tears streaming down her face turning pleading eyes to his.

"Do you understand? I said made love, not had sex or slept with. I made love to Elizabeth. I don't regret it and I never will." he told her with a hint of satisfaction.

"I don't understand. What? Are you all of a sudden, IN LOVE with her because I slept with Rick?" Sam was looking for anything that could make this about her, so she could find a way to make it right.

"Because you slept with Rick? What? That doesn't even make sense. I CAN'T JUST have sex with Elizabeth. It's never been like that for us, there is history and there are very complicated feelings involved, at least on my side. I could NEVER just have sex with Elizabeth, it would always be something more to me." Finally Jason sat down on the chair. He hated telling Sam and he knew he'd need to tell Elizabeth that he'd given Sam every detail of their was spent, he was tired of explaining himself but most of all he was tired of Sam's voice. He just wanted her toshut the fuck up and leave_._

"You've heard it all Sam, there is no going back now. You have to decide if you can get past it and I need to do the same."

"Do you think you can look at me and not see me with Rick?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"You said you need to decide if you can get past it. Do you think it's possible for you to do that? Can you look at me and not see me with Rick?" she asked, hopeful.

Jason's puzzled look turned in to a frown "I meant if I could get past my night with Elizabeth, and if you can get past what you DID with Rick. I'm not sure I can go back to what you and I had Sam. Not after what you did and what I shared with Elizabeth." Jason was flabbergasted, had she always been this slow to catch on and he was only now just realizing it?

Sam went white with shock. "I don't know what the hell that even means. I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that."

"Nothing! I expect you to say nothing. I think you should just leave." he told her firmly.

"Right. I should. I have to process all this and I can't even get it in to my head right" she muttered as she headed for the door.

Just as she put her hand on the door handle Jason's voice stopped her._ "_I think you should leave the key."

Sam stiffened in disbelief, taking the key out of her pocket and placing it softly on the desk.

"You don't have to ask me twice." she said sadly and slipped through the door unnoticed by Jason who was back inside his head with Elizabeth and his erotic thoughts.

_Flashback_

_They had talked some more and seeing that she was sleepy, he had slowly lead her up the stairs. He'd hesitated at his bedroom door before continuing on to Brenda's old room. He didn't want to take Elizabeth to sleep in the same bed Sam had, not after what he'd seen her doing with Rick. He'd tried to give her space in the big bed, but she scooted over to snuggle against his body. He'd wrapped his arms around her as he felt her breathing slow and deepen signaling she was asleep. He had no idea how long he'd laid awake, sleep evading him, while he held her safe in his arms reliving every second of their love making. He just knew he had to be selfish and wake her up for more. He'd gently rolled her on her back and tossed the covers aside so he could look at her. Raining kisses on her face and shoulders, he whispered her name between kisses. His hands had roamed her body, one slowly sliding down only to find her legs parted and her center moist and waiting. His head jerked up looking at her face only to see the slight smile break out on her face and her eyes open to gaze at him. At some point in his ministrations she'd woken up and had been feigning sleep. He answered her smile, swooping down to take her lips and drive his erection in to her at the same time. Their bodies rocked together, Jason thrusting into her hard and fast, until once again they climaxed together. Perfect unison. Jason had realized immediately they were perfectly in sync when it came to love making. Afterward, he rolled on to his back and tucked her firmly in to his side. He kissed her forehead and cheek until eventually they'd both fallen asleep. _

_He'd woken the following morning to find that some time during the night Elizabeth had rolled on to her side and had taken him with her and they were now spooning. His arms were still firmly wrapped around her, one hand cupping one full breast. He was jammed firmly against her, her bottom nestling his morning erection. She wriggled her hips slightly, letting him know she was awake._

_He wanted to ask if she regretted being with him but was afraid of the answer, so instead he'd kissed her shoulder and skirted the question with an innocuous _"_you alright?"_

_But Elizabeth knew what he was thinking and decided to alleviate his fears "I was afraid I'd wake up and be sorry" she'd paused "but I'm not" and he'd expelled the breath he'd been holding. He hadn't been able to contain the goofy almost teenage smile as it spread across his face. She'd scooted back closer to him, wriggled her butt a bit more and he knew she wanted to make love as much as he did. He'd put his arm under the covers and let it glide down her side, along her hip to her thigh, gently he'd lifted it pulling it back over his own legs so that hers were parted and he could settle between them. She let out a satisfied sigh and moved closer to him still. He'd slid his hand back between her legs to find and stroke her center. He felt her hand reach behind her to grab his butt and pull him closer, her nails digging in to his flesh. He slipped a finger inside of her and stroked as she made soft mewing sounds, the ones that made every hair on his body stand up in response. He wanted to be inside her "Elizabeth?"_

"_Yes please I want you inside me." her voice husky with arousal and need for him._

_With one hand he reached down between them to hold his erection, he nudged her legs wider apart with his knee and guided his erection in to her, as Elizabeth pushed back on him. He rammed himself in to her and she met every thrust with her own. His arms were wrapped around her once more and he held her tight against him. He buried his face into her neck licking and sucking at her skin. Jason's orgasm was even more intense than their previous couplings. He knew it was because she had said the magic words. She didn't regret being with him. It meant as much to her as it did to him. _

_End Flashback_

Jason sat forward on the couch to rest his elbows on his knees. How many times had he relived every second of that night with Elizabeth? How many times had he thanked God for sending her to him when he needed her the most? He rubbed his eyes and sighed as another nagging thought invaded his mind, the one he'd been avoiding all week. Slowly that nagging little thought invaded his brain. He hadn't protected her that night. He had a full box of condoms in his nightstand draw. He could have used them but he didn't. He could have gotten Elizabeth pregnant. He should feel guilty about it, but somewhere deep inside he knew that it had been a deliberate act not to use protection. She hadn't mentioned it and neither had he, so he supposed she had protected herself.

She was a great mother, and if he'd handpicked a mother for his child it would have been Elizabeth. Jason sat back and knew that he'd be waiting and watching for the next few weeks for any sign from Elizabeth that he may have ensured that they would be forever connected to one another. The nagging little thought that had grown and invaded his brain should have made him feel guilty. Butt he guilt never eventuated. Instead all he felt was hope and allowed himself a self satisfied smile.

**The End.**

**Author's Note**

As you can see from the last paragraph there were no condoms faulty or otherwise used that night. This is because I don't believe for one minute Jason would have got up off the floor to run upstairs and get a condom. They were too lost in each other. Jake was not planned but they didn't try to avoid him either. In fact I think maybe Jason got her pregnant deliberately. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
